


Our Impossible Baby

by ImInLoveWithKyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImInLoveWithKyungsoo/pseuds/ImInLoveWithKyungsoo
Summary: Do Kyungsoo is the first pregnant male in the entire world. He needs to hide his pregnancy, or the scientistswill take his baby away from him for research. Kyungsoo has to deal with all of this while falling in love with his best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story on asianfanfics but decided to post it here as well. I hope you enjoy it and good reading!

Water.

Running Water.

Someone’s taking a shower.

The sound fills in Kyungsoo’s hears, preventing him from continuing his deep sleep. It’s not until his brain is fully functional that he realizes this morning is being brought to him with a side of a medium rare headache.

It would be wise to keep his eyes closed for a while to ease out the throbbing pain; wait…no. He should figure out where he’s sleeping first. Yes, that should also be a priority. His eyelids feel heavy and the bed is extremely cold; that’s all the information he has so far.

His memory is completely blank when it comes to the party last night. Parties at Chanyeol’s house tend to be a little crazy like that. We’ll guess drinking games took care of him, as usual. That’s something you can expect to happen quite often when it comes to Do Kyungsoo.

“King of Hangovers”

Oh, college; the good old nickname that kept him company throughout the golden years. The only man on campus that was able to look fresh and still put together after drinking an entire fountain of cheap alcohol.

He manages to get the strength to kick up his legs and sit on the bed while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Keep trying, Kyungsoo. It’s not like rubbing your eyes will be the magical cure to hangovers anyway.

Once he manages to get out of blurry sleepy vision mode, he takes a look around the room. It looks familiar already. The wine colored walls with a hanger filled with a weird collection of ridiculously expensive snapbacks bring back so many memories. He’s in Chanyeol’s room. That should be obvious just by the fact that it’s the only room in the house with a private bathroom since he hated sharing one with his sisters when he was younger. The two girls are away in college, but the private bathroom remains here.

Maybe it’s the alcohol still traveling through his blood, but the simple fact of realizing where he is makes Kyungsoo space out, thinking back to when he met newborn baby Chanyeol seventeen years ago. Not everyone can afford having a best friend since birth. Thank god the fact that their mothers are best friends.

Five year old Kyungsoo was literally there, watching as baby Chanyeol came to this world, ears sticking out of his head like a baby monkey.

It’s only correct to say that they’ve known each other Chanyeol’s whole life.

The spacing out doesn’t last too long as Kyungsoo’s thoughts are interrupted when the cold air kisses his skin and he realizes his clothes are completely gone. At least he managed to keep his underwear. He catches a glance at his messy hair because for some weird reason Chanyeol has a huge ass mirror right in front of his king sized bed. Embarrassed with his own appearance, he quickly looks away, and that’s all it takes him to feel that his entire body is completely sore. Did he just run the mile while sleeping?

An unnecessary chuckle leaves his lips when he notices his pants on the floor and shirt hanging messily on the corner of the flat screen TV on the other side of the room.

Well, Kyungsoo always sleeps wearing nothing but underwear. He was just so drunk that he threw his clothes in random places…right?

Wrong.

The memories of having sex with somebody finally come back to him, but the face of the said person is completely blank. That’s when his nose recognizes the after-sex sent mixed with strong alcohol notes filling in the room’s atmosphere.

And then it hits him.

Did he have sex with his best friend last night? His underage best friend?!

“I can’t believe it…” he mutters under his hitching breath that comes together with tiny rasps and coughs; even breathing is difficult to accomplish right now.

Kyungsoo’s heart doesn’t quit pounding and he feels like it might tear out of his chest at any given moment. He would be chewing on his nails desperately if he didn’t lose that habit a couple of years ago. His eyes dart left and right looking for any signs of Chanyeol’s presence and then…

…the bathroom door opens.

He expects Chanyeol to come out the door, but gets Kim Jongin instead.

Kim Jongin, who’s actually known for being the only heir of Kim Scientific Investigations™. He’s also known for being classmates together with Kyungsoo all the way through their high school and college years. They're really close although Jongin and Chanyeol don't get along at all.

Chanyeol is Kyungsoo's best friend, his childhood best friend. Jongin is Kyungsoo’s school friend that is also in love with him ever since freshman year.

Awkward.

Kyungsoo always insists in bringing Jongin to their parties anyway; but something tells him that last night’s events might make him regret that decision.

Jongin’s hair is dripping wet and Kyungsoo eyes him as he maintains a firm grip on the white towel loosely wrapped around his waist. He would take a deep breath in relief if it wasn’t for the fact that having sex with Jongin is not that good of a situation either. Having sex with a close friend is never a good idea. Especially if that close friend has a crush on you.

Jongin throws a confused look at Kyungsoo, bending his head to the side like a lost puppy as he does so.

The later slowly parts his lips to force words out of his mouth, trying to give an answer to Jongin’s silent questions. His usual self would never touch this kind of subjects, but he really needs to know what happened. It’s not that he’s uncomfortable with having sex, even casual sex or one night stands...but talking about it? Well... “J-Jongin…D-Did we…You know…” he asks with a rough voice, blushing so much that he’s unable to finish the question.

Jongin confused look quickly turns into a sad tiny smile. He chuckles at Kyungsoo's attempt of a question and turns around going back inside the bathroom, only to come back a few minutes later fully clothed this time.

Kyungsoo is still sitting with the covers covering nothing more than the lower half of his naked body. Jongin ruffles Kyungsoo’s already messy hair and sits on the edge of the bed observing him with an apologetic look. “You…don’t remember anything?” he not so carefully asks, his playful look contrasting with the gloomy tone of his question.

Kyungsoo looks down into his lap. Jongin looks miserable. Maybe he’s sad about how quickly his high school crush forgot about having sex with him. Maybe Jongin knows Kyungsoo would never have sex with him if he was sober. “No…I don’t…I’m really sorry…” Kyungsoo whispers and both of them stay quiet for a while. “W-Where’s Chanyeol?”

Well this just made things more awkward and Kyungsoo feels like he should facepalm himself. Maybe asking about other guy when you just forgot about having sex with a friend is not a very good idea.

“What’s so good about scar-face anyway?” Jongin spits out between gritted teeth, his fists clenching in the process.

Jongin is hurt, that’s for sure.

But… Chanyeol would also be if he heard this kind of commentary; and Kyungsoo knows that. He knows about his best friend’s biggest insecurity being the weirdly shaped birth mark on his neck. It’s not disgusting or anything. It’s not that big either, it’s just… birthmark.

Chanyeol is such a happy person; some would even dare to call him a happy virus. Anything that could possibly destroy that happiness makes Kyungsoo sick just thinking about it. “Please don’t stay that. We’ve talking about this.” Kyungsoo growled defensively. “First of all, it’s not a scar, it’s a birth mark. Second… it’s on his neck, not his face.” Kyungsoo could rant all day about how adorable he thinks Chanyeol’s scar is, about how it makes him unique and special… but their conversation is interrupted by Kyungsoo’s phone, preventing him from scolding Jongin any further.

He tries to reach over to the nightstand to get his phone, but Jongin’s hand gets to it first and answers the call for him, completely ignoring the wines and protests from the other.

 “Hello?”

Jongin answers without even looks at the screen. He starts nodding and humming as he hears the voice on the other side of the line. “He’s in your room, dumbass.” He suddenly blurts out. “How can you lose your own best friend inside of your own house after your own party? I’m hanging up scar-face.” Said and done. Jongin hangs up on Chanyeol and throws the phone back at Kyungsoo before shooting back a few more words. “Scar-face is coming, you better get dressed.”

Jongin just leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

At the sound of the door closing, Kyungsoo flies out of the bed and hurries to get all of his clothes back into his body. He goes to the bathroom and washes his face, getting ready in record time. He also quickly combs his hair with his hands so he can look more presentable. He’s comfortable around Chanyeol, they've had sleepovers before so Chanyeol knows Kyungsoo's bed hair really well, but telling his best friend he just had a wild sex night with Kim Jongin won’t be easy at all…especially when you don’t remember a thing about it (not that he would give out any details anyway).

Kyungsoo sits on the small chair in the corner of the room and waits for Chanyeol.

He takes that opportunity to try and remember something that happened last night, just something...but there's nothing. The last thing he remembers is Jongin lifting him up bridal style while he was looking for something that he can’t really remember what it was. Maybe that's when everything started.

Chanyeol arrives a few minutes later. “Kyungsoo! Are you ok?" the tall boy rushes over to Kyungsoo's side like he hasn't seen him in years. "You look like a mess, and you smell like one too. Talk about morning breath. The bags under your eyes are also extra deep today.”

“Thanks for pointing that out” He replies sarcastically. “That’s so nice of you.” Kyungsoo chuckles and playfully punches Chanyeol's shoulder.

"Hey! I’m just telling the truth. Don’t you want an honest best friend? At least you're not an ordinary mess, you're a hot mess! Well, more hot than messy at least, I’ll give you that.” This really is something Chanyeol says a lot. He finds Kyungsoo attractive and he's not afraid to admit it, the best part being the fact that that doesn’t make it awkward between them.

Kyungsoo would also admit that Chanyeol's appearance is rather interesting, but there’s no way he’s going to say it right before exploding the bomb that is sleeping with Jongin.

Chanyeol's mind travels back to the person who answered the phone call a few minutes ago. "Why was Kim Jongin with you…in my room? I’m sorry I lost you, I just woke up. I don’t even remember falling asleep on the couch downstairs.” Chanyeol asks moving from his sit on the bed to sit on Kyungsoo’s lap.

Silence.

The room is filled in with silence for a while.

 Chanyeol is the one speaking first, repeating the question while going back to a standing position and changing into a more serious tone. “Do Kyungsoo, why was Kim Jongin here with you?”

“W-We…” Kyungsoo pauses.

“You..?”

“We…Last night…We—“ This time, it’s not his choice that he doesn’t get to finish his answer. Kyungsoo runs to the bathroom and pukes out his insides. Chanyeol rushes to help him, patting his back and rubbing soft circles on it with his fingers.

He gets Kyungsoo some water and some medicine, ordering the older boy to lie down on the bed so he can rest some more. “That hangover is weirdly going hard on you, take some rest. We’ll talk about Jongin later.” Chanyeol insists, accidentally reminding him about his sins, and Kyungsoo gives in to his tears, making his best friend flinch at the sudden mood change. “Kyungie? Baby Soo? What’s wrong? Did Jongin upset you? Did I upset you? I’m sorry, I didn’t—”

“We did it, Chanyeol. We did it.” Kyungsoo sobs and Chanyeol brushes the hair out of his face with his fingers, asking the later what he’s talking about. “I had sex with Jongin…” he adds, his last word being finished with a dense whimper.

Chanyeol gets up and takes him a moment to absorb the new information coming from his best friend. Chanyeol and Jongin don’t get along that well. Well... they don't get along at all. Jongin keeps fighting for Kyungsoo’s attention, which is always focused on Chanyeol.

 He hates the nickname “scar-face” and how Jongin always seems to step down into his insecurities. He could get surgery to remove his birthmark, but since it’s on his neck it would be too dangerous, he could even lose his voice.

The fact that Jongin hates Chanyeol is as obvious as the fact that Jongin has a huge crush on Kyungsoo…and the fact that Jongin managed to sleep with his precious best friend makes him mad, really mad. “Oh my god, I can’t believe that bastard took advantage of you when you were drunk.” Chanyeol clicks his tongue. “We’ll talk through this later, go to sleep.”

“It’s not like that Chanyeol. We were both drunk, and I –”

“W-Wait..:" Chanyeol steps back, eyes widening in horror. "You did it on my bed?!"

"I don't know! I don't remember!" Kyungsoo pleaded. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me."

“I’m not mad. It's just...weird.” Chanyeol states, his voice feels cold but his composed reaction seems to calm Kyungsoo down.  “Now take a nap while I clean up the leftovers of this crazy party. We’ll talk later.” Chanyeol turns off the lights and closes the door.

Even though his heart feels heavy, Kyungsoo falls asleep almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of a stomach growling demanding to be fed wakes up Kyungsoo from his much needed sleep. He turns around to look at the digital clock placed on top of the bedside table in Chanyeol's room.

It's a Pacman clock.

Wow…Chanyeol, the nerd.

Kyungsoo is well aware of his best friend's love for gaming and nerdy things.

The bright red numbers on the device tell him it’s already 3pm. Maybe he should get up and get something to eat, Chanyeol must be worried about him since he's been sleeping for so long; or at least that’s what he secretly desires…that Chanyeol still worries about him.

Kyungsoo’s mind travels to the other character messily tied up to this story…Jongin. He wonders what happened to Jongin after that awkward conversation. God, let him be ok. Losing both of his closest friends is the last thing Kyungsoo needs right now.

His thoughts are interrupted when his stomach growls at him once again, and soon his head starts spacing out into food related thoughts as well; picturing one of his favorite dishes inside his imagination. “Hmmm…Kimchi spaghetti would be so good right now.” He admits to himself while softly moaning at the thought of it.

Great, now he’s moaning because of food.

In his defense we can say that it’s one of his favorite dishes. We have to specifically use the expression  _one of his favorites_  because he has a lot of favorites. If there’s one thing Kyungsoo loves is cooking and eating, so choosing a favorite dish for him it’s almost like choosing your favorite child…

Impossible.

This particular recipe is one that he’s almost sure he was the one who came up with the idea. Long and perfectly cooked spaghetti coated in a beautiful tomato sauce and some kimchi. The right amount of spiciness. Sometimes he even throws in some mushrooms or vegetables if he feels like eating something special.

Kyungsoo can almost feel the taste just by thinking about it. His taste buds are dancing, craving for the strong spicy kimchi flavor, but when his nose remembers the smell attached to this delicious meal…Kyungsoo jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom hoping he’ll make it in time.

He quietly wonders why he’s throwing up again when usually his hangover is gone after a quick nap. It’s a fact that he drank too much, but he’s one that usually goes through hangovers really quickly

Kyungsoo washes up again, taking the opportunity to splash some cold water into his sleepy eyes. Because he doesn’t want to be a murderer, he also takes a mint to make sure his breath won’t kill Chanyeol once he gets out of the room. This time, he doesn’t even bother with fixing his hair.

There's nothing to hide anymore...right?

The bathroom is left abandoned with thin strips of regret travelling through the air as Kyungsoo feels bad, not only for his unfortunate actions at the party, but also for throwing up twice in his friend’s private bathroom.

Time to look for Chanyeol now; which can be a challenging task since the house is gigantic.

The house is so clean already, it’s like the party never happened. Chanyeol’s parents are away on a business trip so the house feels empty; Sunday is also the maid’s day off so there’s no one roaming around.

Wait…

That means Chanyeol probably did all the cleaning by himself while Kyungsoo was fast asleep on his bed.

A new feeling creeps up inside his stomach…shame.

He wanders around all of the main rooms until he finds Chanyeol sleeping on the couch. Damn...he looks tired. A droplet of sweat is even threatening to fall down his shiny forehead while he takes deep breaths into his sleep.

Kyungsoo can’t help but smile at the sight of Chanyeol peacefully sleeping. The teenager can manage to look super adorable while doing anything. He wishes he could just stay there admiring Chanyeol’s beauty forever, but he needs to wake him up so they can talk things through.

He does it by gently shaking Chanyeol’s arm.

The later slowly opens his eyes and smiles when he sees his best friend right in front of him; maybe he really isn’t infuriated with Kyungsoo after all. He sits up and follows by stretching out his arms. Suddenly, his eyes open widely and he starts running upstairs. Everything happens in a matter of seconds and Kyungsoo doesn’t even have time to react. “Oh my god, Kyungsoo! Why didn’t you wake me up?! I’m so late for school!” he utters dramatically, almost tripping in the few last steps of stairs.

Kyungsoo chuckles.

That chuckle turns into an adorable childish giggle when Chanyeol disappears upstairs.

The giggle turns into a hysterical laugh when he hears the door of Chanyeol's bedroom closing.

“5…4…3…2…1…” Kyungsoo slowly counts down to himself.

Right after Kyungsoo finishes mouthing the last number of his little countdown, Chanyeol appears again. The tall teenager slowly comes down the stairs while blushing and looking down at his feet.

So embarrassing.

Today is Sunday.

Although they have a pendant conversation, Chanyeol suggests the two of them have a late lunch together at their usual place. You know what they say…Sunday is junk food day.

Pizza it is.

Who goes out on a Sunday to eat pizza when they could just order it? They do. Call it a tradition if you want since they’ve been doing it for years.

They go for a small pizza place near Chanyeol’s house that has the best pizza crust Kyungsoo has ever tasted. It has a really classic look to it, but the restaurant is quite small and doesn’t have many tables either. The waiting list it’s usually huge since it’s a tiny restaurant with a huge popularity. It doesn’t help that they don’t do take-outs.

What usually saves them is the fact that the chef always has an extra table next to the kitchen for Chanyeol and Kyungsoo on Sundays. He owns Kyungsoo a lot since the short boy helped him improve his secret sauce recipe.

The said chef sets his eyes on them as soon as the two best friends enter the tiny establishment. “Welcome boys. What do you feel like eating today?” The chef greats the two of them personally, as expected. “I’m sorry to go so straight to the point but we got a full house today. You know how it is.”

“Good afternoon, Chef Oh.” Kyungsoo says after bowing respectfully, Chanyeol following right after before flashing him with a kind smile. “We’ll want just a simple cheese pizza with cheese filled crust, please. Oh, with a lot of mushrooms and maybe some bell peppers on it, but only the green ones, no one should add red peppers on a pizza. It'll camouflage together with the sauce… Could you also add some pineapple?” Chanyeol cringes at the thought of pineapple on a pizza “I love pineapple, is my favorite fruit. Oh and pepperoni would be nice, but the small kind, not spicy.” Kyungsoo orders making the chef crook an eyebrow but smiles at the weird challenge he just received.

Kyungsoo is a food genius so there's no point in questioning him.

“Simple pizza he said, just cheese he said.” Chanyeol’s extravagant laugh pierces the air while he hits on the table with his right hand. “You’re having some weird cravings today, Soo. This hangover is really getting to you." There’s a sudden change in his attitude as he slams his fist on the table, shaking their glasses of water and changing into a more upset expression. "Or maybe it was the sex with Kim Jongin, that bast—“

“Let’s not talk about him. We’ll do it later.” Kyungsoo interrupts while ruffling Chanyeol's hair. They’ll have all day to speak things through after getting back to Chanyeol’s  ~~ **mansion**~~  house.

While waiting for the food, Kyungsoo smells an Hawaiian pizza in the distance. It’s being delivered to one of the tables. He identifies all the ingredients just using his senses; and god they smell amazing…except for the pineapple. When Kyungsoo smells the pineapple, he rushes into the restaurant’s bathroom without even saying anything to his best friend before leaving.

The older it’s taking longer than usual on the bathroom, so Chanyeol decides to check on him. He softly knocks on the door once he’s 100% sure the sounds of throwing up stops. “Kyungie…are you ok? Do you need anything? Let me in.” he pleads. The water starts running and moments after Kyungsoo opens the door, his eyes watering and tinted red from what just happened. “Wow, I’ve never seen you like this before. You usually handle hangovers so well. Did you eat anything bad? Do you need to see a doctor?”

“I-I don’t think so… I don’t know what is wrong with me. I’m all good and all of a sudden I feel like throwing up my own stomach.” Kyungsoo bawls out while they go back to the table, getting a few weird looks from other customers.

Who would mention anything about throwing up while other people are eating?

Rude.

“We can leave if you want.” Chanyeol suggests. It’s fine to break up the tradition if one of them is sick. Unfortunately pizza doesn’t cure every (or any) illness.

“It’s ok. I’m ok. I’m really hungry anyway. You better watch out because I might devour the pizza all by myself.” Kyungsoo giggles, trying to distract himself from the weird feelings creeping up inside of his abdominal area.

Right in time, the pizza finally arrives. Chef Oh Sehun looks really proud of his achievement, even wanting to deliverer the food himself. He also serves some apple juice to Chanyeol and fills Kyungsoo’s glass with pineapple juice, which is supposed to be his favorite.

Not today though.

Kyungsoo scrunches up his nose as soon as the smell of the juice hits his nostrils. He wonders why he’s hating on pineapples today. His stomach growls again for the seventh time today, so he chooses to ignore any king of thoughts and smells and just starts eating.

After taking a sip at his apple juice, Chanyeol also takes a slice. He takes two bites out of it and notices Kyungsoo is already finishing his second slice of pizza. “You might want to slow down a little, Kyungsoo.” He advises. “Remember that your stomach is grumpy today.”

Kyungsoo nods but keeps eating keeping the same pace.

It doesn’t take long for both of them to finish their meal, Kyungsoo accidentally eating most of it. He ends up paying for it himself to make it up to Chanyeol even though the younger boy said there’s no need for such a generous gesture.

They usually go for a walk or stroll around some video-game stores, but since Kyungsoo is not feeling so great today, they end up going back to Chanyeol’s house.

As soon as they get inside, Kyungsoo goes straight for the couch and lies down, facing upwards. He lifts up his shirt until his stomach is fully exposed and starts massaging it gently. A trick that his parents always told him it would calm down any tummy ache.

 Chanyeol’s eyes suddenly open widely while noticing the size of his best friend’s exposed stomach. “K-Kyungsoo…” he says gently, still in shock.

It doesn’t look like a  _wow I ate too much kind of swollen_.

No…

It’s much bigger than that.

Kyungsoo looks up at Chanyeol with his confused puppy eyes before the younger carefully speaks up his statement. “Your tummy looks really swollen, like…  _crazy_  swollen. Are sure you’re alright? You’ve been throwing up a lot. Maybe the alcohol did something bad to you. We should go and see a doctor.”

The shorter boy looks in Chanyeol's eyes for a moment while processing the information, not showing any emotions and without having any kind of reaction at Chanyeol's suggestion.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kyungsoo’s eyes become watery and shine like he’s about to cry; which is weird by itself because Kyungsoo never cries. He’s been cold like that ever since they were kids. Chanyeol clearly remembers that he didn’t even let out a single tear when falling down the slide that one time.

However, this time he gives in to his tears, sobbing and pointing an accusing finger at the teenager. “Oh, thank you so much, Chanyeol!” he whimpers. “Thank you for calling me fat. That’s so nice of you. Am I really that obese and disgusting that I need to see a doctor?”

Chanyeol’s jaw drops so low the younger could swear he feels it hitting the top of his feet. Since when is Kyungsoo this sensitive? Moody Kyungsoo is not on the list of Kyungsoos he knows as his best friend.

Kneeling down next to the couch, he shakes his head and places a hand supportive hand on Kyungsoo’s stomach. “No, it’s not like that. Please don’t. You’re b-beautiful.” Stuttering wasn’t a part of his plans while comforting him though. “I’m just worried about you.” Chanyeol admits, blushing a little at the accidental compliment that escaped his lips.

This is his first time complementing Kyungsoo so directly. Yes he casually throws around complements like “sexy” and “hot” at the older boy all the time, but this is the first time ever that something like “beautiful” comes out of Chanyeol’s mouth. He starts rubbing Kyungsoo’s stomach area while the older boy wipes up his tears with the back of his hand, a little red tint creeping up on his face as well.

“I’m fine. I promise I don’t need a doctor.” Kyungsoo reassures him while pouting cutely at his giant friend.

Chanyeol suggests that they play video games together. Kyungsoo is not the gamer type but he enjoys watching Chanyeol while he plays. He gets super hyper and excited while playing. Chanyeol gets the controller and turns on the television. He sits next to Kyungsoo, placing a blanket on both of their legs and snuggling together with him. Suddenly, when Chanyeol starts playing, Kyungsoo starts thinking about the words Chanyeol just offered him moments ago.

“C-Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo stutters.

Chanyeol pauses the video game and looks at him with a soft smile.

“Did you mean it?” Kyungsoo blushes looking down at his lap. “Do you think I’m b-beautiful? You’ve never said that to me before.”

“The most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen.” Chanyeol caresses Kyungsoo’s cheek and drops the controller. He uses his other hand to lift up Kyungsoo’s chin. Chanyeol looks into his best friend’s eyes like he’s asking for permission. Kyungsoo nods, understanding his question. Kyungsoo closes his eyes and waits for Chanyeol as the taller boy is getting closer and closer. Finally, their lips meet in a soft kiss. Their lips fit so well together like they were designed to be with each other. Chanyeol’s hands are now both on Kyungsoo’s cheeks and the older boy has his arms wrapped around Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol breaks the kiss and rest his forehead against Kyungsoo’s. “From now on...never, ever, ever…kiss other lips other than mine. Not Jongin’s, not anyone’s…only mine.” He whispers.

“I promise.” Kyungsoo whispers back.


End file.
